Cotton Flower
by Carriette
Summary: Y yo por ella iba a afrontar todos los reveses del destino, todas las dificultades del camino, ¡a su lado yo soy tan humano y a la vez invencible! (OneShot - "Secuela" de Such a word is unnecessary)


Más de alguno me preguntó si tras Such a word is unnecessary escribiría sobre la boda, estaba con esa intención, peeero… nah, preferí hacerlo de otra cosa, un poquito como en The Little Strenght (por cierto ando apuntando ideas, me llevo mi cuaderno de borradores a clases, jo), usando un poco los recuerdos. Esta vez, retomo lo que hace mucho no usaba: El PoV o relato en primera persona. Salvo la última parte.

Espero les guste.

Ah, la canción es _Cotton flower_ de Moriarty, recomiendo mucho a la banda c: Cometo la misma locura que en Tuesday, no uso las partes en orden because fuck the police.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, la historia es completamente mía, eso sí.

* * *

**Cotton Flower**

**- Capítulo único -**

_**- POV Ken - **_

Voy a contarte una historia, sé que puedes entenderme, sé que puedes escucharme. Sí, eres una chica inteligente, como tu madre, ¡eres muy afortunada, mi pequeña flor de algodón! Aquí, ahora, en mis brazos, he comprendido que gracias a ti, gracias a ella, todo el mundo puede irse al mismo infierno y aún así todo seguirá valiendo la pena. Entre las cobijas me miras y pareces sonreír, ¡estás interesada en lo que he decirte! Mi pequeña y delicada flor, ¿sabes una cosa? Desde el día en que me dejé llevar por tu madre, siempre pensé que a la única mujer que iba a amar así, además de _ella_, sería a ti, princesita, porque eres el resultado del mismo amor, el amor hecho carne, una pequeña y frágil figura en mis brazos.

¿Por qué te ríes? ¿Te ríes de los dotes de poeta de papi? ¡Eres tan como tu madre, sin duda alguna!

_This is my lucky hour_

_Let us spend it together_

Pero no, mi pequeña flor, yo no soy poeta alguno y sin duda sólo estoy mirándote embelesado por tu belleza, pero si te sigues riendo definitivamente seré incapaz de contarte todo estas cosas. No, no comiences a pedir que te lleve con mami, ella está cansada y necesita dormir, tú, mi preciosa, sólo escucha lo que tu padre tiene que decirte. Es el único momento en que puedo estar contigo, déjame gastar esta hora de felicidad contigo, ¿sí?

* * *

Recuerdo aquel día como si fuera tan sólo ayer, ella tan bonita en el altar, el pequeño velo blanco níveo graciosamente sobre su cabeza, su silueta bien definida en aquel vestido que se miraba pesado y, aún así, se movía con ligereza, tan ella, tan radiante y tan sonriente, ella estaba así por mí y era el mayor de los halagos, florecita, ¡tu madre se veía hermosa! Recuerdo bien, ese día quería llorar de la felicidad y a la vez estaba aterrado por el futuro, ¡qué sabrás tú, ahora mismo, mi princesa! Eres aún demasiado pequeña para entender todo ese mundo de preocupaciones y angustias.

Pero todos los miedos, todas las inseguridades parecían ser ahogadas por la marcha nupcial, aún más, por la radiante sonrisa de ella, sin dudas era su influencia que desde que la conozco me ha mecido con amor, con auténtico amor y entrega, era la mujer capaz de hacer sentir en el cielo y al mismo tiempo ponerme los pies firme sobre la tierra, porque esa es tu madre, tu mística y genial madre, yo estoy seguro que serás como ella; hermosa, juiciosa y llena de vida, como el más hermoso de los jardines.

Y yo por ella iba a afrontar todos los reveses del destino, todas las dificultades del camino, ¡a su lado yo soy tan humano y a la vez invencible!

Lo recuerdo bien; las piernas me temblaban, me sudaban las manos y el corazón, apuesto que, me latía a más de cien por minuto, mi imagen era ansiedad y emoción, amor y paz, miedo y curiosidad, ¡tantas cosas, florecita! Ella iba hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier mujer, con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas y la sonrisa iluminando su cara, ¿te la imaginas? Yo quiero creer que sí, que tú te haces una idea de cómo estábamos aquel día, el primer paso en firme a nuestro futuro (o bien debería decir que segundo, el primero lo dimos al irnos a vivir juntos. Hasta podría ser un tercero, ya que la segunda vez fue cuando pedí su mano, aunque de un modo tan tímido… en fin). Mi entusiasmo era evidente, apenas la tuve frente a mí y su hermano me la hubo entregado, sentí que el corazón me latía todavía más rápido y los músculos de mi cara formaban una clara sonrisa; te lo juro, mi pequeña flor, nunca en mi vida me sentí tan feliz.

_You are my cottonflower_

_You are __**the one**__ forever_

La ceremonia fue simple; no éramos muchos sino los precisos, amigos, familia y más nada, pero te lo prometo, te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que en ese minuto apenas presté atención a las palabras del sacerdote, sólo esperaba ansioso darle el sí a ella, la única mujer en mi vida. Y podía leer en sus ojos que ella pensaba lo mismo, es tan fácil entenderla, ¿y te digo algo más? Eso es lo que más he amado de tu madre, su espontaneidad, su facilidad para darse a entender, ¿quién dijo que todas las mujeres son complicadas e indescifrables? O tu madre es la excepción a la regla, ni idea.

Entonces, el párroco dijo las palabras que esperé durante años, ella me apretó la mano y yo le respondí en el mismo gesto, mi hermosa, me hubieras visto y te hubieras reído, yo como hombre quería llorar, porque tanta dicha no me cabía en el pecho, llegaba a doler, pero lejos de ser desagradable. Tu madre estaba igual, a menudo se acercaba un pañuelo a los ojos y me miraba sonriendo, esa sonrisa que me deja hasta el día de hoy completamente idiotizado.

– Qué pareja más adorable. – Comentó el anciano, riéndose un poco mientras nos miraba a ambos, entregándonos los anillos. – En fin, lo que nos acomete… – En mi fuero interno gritaba que se apresurase y dijera los votos de una bendita vez. – Bien, tú, Ichijouji Ken, ¿tomas por tu legítima esposa a Inoue Miyako, para amarla, cuidarla, respetarla, en salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Aspiré profundo, aunque deseaba en serio prácticamente chillar ese "sí", aunque, obviamente, me mordí la lengua, respiré profundo y la miré tanto a ella como al anciano, asintiendo de manera enérgica.

– Sí, acepto. – Miya me miraba, se mordía los labios, la sonrisa seguía intacta.

– Muy bien, y tú, Inoue Miyako, ¿tomas por tu legítimo esposo a Ichijouji Ken, para amarlo, cuidarlo, respetarlo, en la salud y enfermedad, en riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe? – Ella le miraba ansiosa, feliz.

– ¡Sí, acepto! – La respuesta de Miya no se hizo esperar, juro que apenas el padre dejó de hablar, ella respondió.

Tras colocarnos las sortijas el padre nos miró a ambos y asintió, sonriendo ante nuestro juvenil entusiasmo. Sé que dijo la típica de "por el poder que me ha sido concedido, los declaro marido y mujer. Ken, puedes besar a la novia". Ni corto ni perezoso, la tomé por su grácil cintura y la besé, ni sé porqué de manera tan tímida si estaba feliz, lo atribuí a los nervios del momento. Pero era oficial; Miyako era desde ese momento la señora Ichijouji.

Qué bien sonaba la señora Ichijouji, qué bien suena que ahora ella porte mi apellido, ¿no lo crees, florecilla? Yo sé que sí, sigues sonriendo, aunque pareces querer dormir, ¡un poco más! Prometo que termino y te devuelvo con mami, ¿sí?

* * *

– Yo creo que éste es el indicado. – Me comentó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras apoyaba sus manos sobre el barandal del balcón del apartamento, ya se imaginaba la rosa trepadora en el rejado, quería llenarlo todo de fragantes y vivas flores. – Será un excelente lugar para que los niños crezcan, no es más que un tercer piso… al menos hasta que podamos tener una casa.

Desde que nos planteamos casarnos y vivir juntos, Miya siempre me decía que deseaba una casa amplia, llena de ventanas y con un bonito piso enceramicado, en donde tener al menos a dos chiquillos haciendo ruido por doquier y un enorme jardín del cual cuidar. Y poco a poco, ese sueño se volvió también mío. Me veía a mí mismo una tarde de domingo jugando con niños en el jardín mientras ella jugaba también con nosotros. Sí, dicen que hay que estar perdidamente enamorado para idealizar esa clase de cosas, ¿tú qué opinas, cariño? Ya tendremos una casa grande para ti y tus futuros hermanos.

Dos días después firmábamos los papeles con la corredora y ese departamento, en Nerima (por ser un punto intermedio entre la casa de tus abuelos), ya era nuestro. Yo ya podía verlo, las plantas de interior, una sala de estar acogedora, un cuarto pintado de azul o rosa con una cunita al medio… poco a poco tu madre y yo comenzábamos a construir un sueño que compartimos desde la más tierna adolescencia.

De hecho, ahora, hay un cuartito pintado de rosa, lleno de motivos florales y de princesas aguardando por ti, sólo sé paciente, mi tesoro, pronto verás lo que hemos preparado con tanto amor para ti, porque mamá y yo te esperábamos desde muchísimo tiempo.

* * *

Normalmente Miya era la primera en despertarse, pues le tocaba partir temprano al trabajo, yo en solidaridad me levantaba junto a ella para desayunar y charlar un poco, pero esa mañana me extrañó no verla despertándome de mi sueño pesado, desperté por mi cuenta y ella no estaba. Y sabía que algo no estaba bien, verla en el baño, de bruces sobre el retrete me lo hizo saber de inmediato. Sepa Dios o qué divinidad que fui el primero en percatarme, incluso antes que ella, de lo que sucedía. La ayudé a ponerse de pie y esperé que se cepillara los dientes, con cuidado la cargué a la cama y acaricié su frente, bañada en sudor. Miya simplemente me miraba desconcertada, se sentía terrible y yo ya sabía qué le sucedía, dime obsesivo, pero soy de esos que hasta vigila "aquellos" días en su pareja. Aunque obvio, no podía ir y decirle que estaba embarazada. Tú, pequeña, llegaste así, de manera abrupta, pero igualmente fui feliz al percatarme de eso. Fuimos al doctor y confirmó mis sospechas. Tu madre me miró, al borde del llanto y sólo la abracé, llorando con ella. Porque sí, con los años aprendí a llorar sin sentir pena por aquello, estábamos que no cabíamos en nosotros de gozo, ¡tendríamos una hija!

Y tu madre, como siempre, acertando en todo, ella lo sabía, sabía que todo sería color de rosa (literalmente), nos preparamos muy bien antes de tu llegada, consultamos mucho con nuestras respectivas madres y tus abuelas no cabían en sí de la felicidad, ¡hasta se peleaban por el nombre que elegirían para ti! Aunque me dolía defraudarlas, mami y yo ya te habíamos escogido un nombre: Kurumi, Kurumi sería tu nombre, ¿a que fue buena elección, cierto? Tú sólo ríes, pequeña, insisto que tu risa me recuerda tanto a tu madre…

* * *

Realmente estaba tenso, temblaba entero, estaba pálido, pero él sabía que más que nunca ella lo necesitaba íntegro, de una pieza, seguro de sí mismo y completamente decidido. Esa noche fue un completo martirio, como primeriza estaba sufriendo literalmente las del infierno, apretaba su mano con mucha fuerza, al punto de casi dejarle los dedos blancos. Miyako lo miraba con cara de que cuándo iba a cesar todo ese dolor. Su respiración superficial a causa del inmenso dolor lo desconcertaba más, miraba seguido a los doctores y estos le comentaban que aún le faltaba por dilatar. Demonios, él no sabía qué diablos hacer para acallar todo ese dolor, la angustia en sus ojos, no podían administrarle más que un analgésico que apenas hacía efecto.

– Miya, v-vas en ocho, ya no falta tanto… sólo llega a diez y podrás hacerlo, mi cielo, yo no me moveré de tu lado… – Susurraba al borde de la neurosis, acariciándole la cabeza, besando sus mejillas y limpiándole el sudor de la cara y del cuello constantemente. – Tú puedes, eres una mujer fuerte… ¡tú y Kurumi-chan van estar más que bien después de esto!

Miyako no dijo nada, pero el nuevo apretón a su mano le indicaba que otra dolorosa contracción venía, intentaba relajarse para al fin poder llegar al maldito diez y terminar de una buena vez aquello. Ken no sabía hacer sino prodigarle caricias tranquilizadoras que no surtían efecto alguno, la adrenalina y la histeria del momento no colaboraba en nada. Ella le dedicó otra mirada de desesperación y él volvió a besarla, en la frente, acariciando sus hombros.

Nunca antes se le hizo tan frágil y a la vez tan fuerte, tan increíblemente fuerte, él deseaba siquiera poder compartir aquel dolor, compartir la preocupación y el miedo no era suficiente, pero comprendía que él mismo sentir aquellos dolores era por bajo estúpido e irracional, él debía estar allí, apoyándola, intentando mitigar un poco el sufrimiento de aquel momento.

– ¡Pásenla a la sala de parto! – Ordenó la voz del ginecólogo de cabecera, llegaba la hora de la verdad. – ¡Ya llegó a diez!

Todo lo sucedido fue de manera vertiginosa, carreras de un lado a otro, órdenes y los propios gritos de ella haciendo eco en sus oídos, la mano que se asía a la suya parecía querer romperla, sólo un poco más, "_se ve la cabeza_" escuchaba decir a la partera, un poco más, sólo un poco más, su corazón latía a cien por minuto, ella a su lado seguía gritando y profiriéndole maldiciones a él y al poco tacto de las enfermeras, "_¡antipáticas, insensibles!_", las mujeres aquellas estaban más que habituadas a esas escenas, quizás. Finalmente un grito que parecía agónico y al instante después, un llanto, un llanto potente que clamaba sus ganas de vivir. Sintió desmayarse y volver a estar en una pieza en menos de un segundo, el médico cortaba el nexo entre la madre y la pequeña que berreaba casi en los brazos de la partera.

– ¡Es una hermosa y sana niña! – Anunció la mujer, llevándosela a los ansiosos padres.

El mundo se detuvo en su órbita por varios minutos, aquella pequeña niña en el seno de su mujer, aquella chiquilla aún medio hipando de tanto llorar… sentía los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas, apenas pudo acercarse a ellas y besarlas a ambas, sintiéndose de pronto aliviado, Miyako estaba agotada, pero sonreía triunfal, su mayor hazaña hasta ahora, una niña adormilada en sus brazos y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ambos lloraban en éxtasis, contemplando al fruto del amor entre ambos.

_Su pequeña flor había llegado a este mundo._

Y no había sobre la faz de la tierra hombre más feliz que él, sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo, pensé que haría algo más largo, pero salió esto. En parte, creo poder simpatizar un poco con el ogro de mi padre, seguramente se sintió así cuando nací xD soy un asco al cubo escribiendo sobre partos, pero ¡lo intenté! No era tanto describir una situación, sino ponerle la emotividad del momento.

En lo personal quedé conforme esta vez xD ¡milagro!

Gracias a todos por leer :) ¡Los reviews son siempre bienvenidos!

***. Carrie**


End file.
